(Akashi's Family Collection) Delight
by The Siren of Anthemusa
Summary: Bahagia itu relatif. Jadi, begini juga bahagia kok. "Ayah, pernah aku mengtakan kalau kau menyebalkan?" "Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau anak kurang ajar?"


_Yorokobi wa konna chikaku ni_

_「喜びはこんな近くに」_

_Yorokobi wa nigenai kara_

_「喜びは逃げないから」_

_Yorokobi wa anata o matte iru _

_「喜びはあなたを待っている」_

"Delight-Miwa"

.

Delight「喜び」 © ArcSa Reiyu

Disclaimer: Fujimaki-sensei, apakah anda bersedia menukar Kurobas beserta karakternya dengan buku gambar saya saat masih Tk?

.

Warning: Typo(s), AU, Cannon Modify, OC, OOC(ini dipertanyakan), BL, Shounen-Ai, etc.

A/N: ada yang perlu saya katakan? Ehm… ini fic pelarian. Ulangan kimia sial dan matematik kurang ajar. Biologi terkutuk dan sejarah abal-abal#dirajamguruse-indonesia. Tugas menumpuk gak tahu diri dan author gila yang gilanya dua kali. Apapunlah… so, enjoy? Oh, punya teman baik hati itu berkah xD thanks leppienya udah dipinjemin :3

.

Langka.

Itulah kata yang melintas di otaknya saat melewati ruang tamu dan melihat sosok bocah berumur sepuluh tahun berbaring di atas sofa dengan sebuah novel dan cemilan di atas meja. Langka, sekali lagi kata itu bermain dalam kepalanya. Bukan hal biasa untuk melihat putranya bersantai di sofa dan tidak mengurung diri di kamar atau mendekam di perpustakaan.

"Langka melihatmu di sini." Tegurnya. Bola matanya yang beda warna melirik singkat sosok berkepala pirang yang masih menekuni novel. Sebuah novel setebal dua belas senti dengan cover tebal.

Langka, pikiran itu kembali menyerangnya. Biasanya, pemuda pirang itu selalu menghindarinya. Putranya itu lebih senang mengambil jarak lima meter dari tempatnya daripada duduk berhadapan untuk bermain shogi. Terutama kalau sosok si ibu sedang tidak berada dalam radius lima meter di dekatnya. Bocah pirang yang baru menetap di tingkat ke lima sekolah dasar itu akan lebih sibuk main PSP atau Wii daripada bertemu muka dengannya.

"Langka melihat Ayah pulang di jam-jam seperti ini." Balas anak itu tak acuh. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu masih tetap fokus pada novel di tangannya. Tidak mempedulikan sosok si Ayah yang mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal dekat perapian.

"…"

Pria yang baru berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu menatap jenuh putranya. Apa salahnya sampai anak itu mencoba menjauhi ayahnya sendiri?

"Seita, perbaiki dudukmu." Tegurnya lagi. Ia menatap tajam sosok putranya yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan baca novel.

"Seita." Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini mendapat tanggapan dari si anak yang mendengus kesal dan memperbaikki posisi duduknya.

Mata heterokromiknya memutar imajinatif. Terkadang ia jengah dengan sikap anaknya itu. Seharusnya dulu, ia sendiri yang mengurus Seita. Tidak perlu minta tolong pada teman-teman abnormal kurang ajar yang malah merubah Seita penurutnya menjadi Seita pembangkang yang menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Words of family"

Akashi Seita, nama pemuda itu, putra Akashi Seijuuro. Si pirang yang dikatakan jenius dan murah senyum di mata teman-teman dan gurunya. Sayang, anak itu masuk golongan muram senyum kala bertemu dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Berambut pirang dengan iris coklat emas, seperti sosok si Ibu. Sedangkan garis wajah dan bentuk matanya meniru milik si Ayah yang selalu dijadikan musuh.

Akashi Seijuuro, si Ayah, pengusaha maju dan pemain shogi professional. Seita menganggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan di rumah dan Seijuuro menganggap anak itu sebagai pengganggu saat ia sedang berduaan dengan Ryouta. Mereka adalah musuh abadi dalam dunia per-shogi-an dan saingan dalam memperebutkan perhatian si ibu.

Akashi Ryouta, Kise Ryouta sebelum menjadi pasangan hidup Akashi Seijuuro, mantan model yang sekarang bekerja di penerbangan dan menjadi seorang pilot. Bahan rebutan dan taruhan dua Akashi Senior-Junior saat bermain shogi. Satu-satunya penengah yang bisa membuat perang deathglare di antara dua manusia ciptaan Tuhan itu berhenti.

Mereka bukan keluarga harmonis. Tapi mereka bahagia.

"My Father"

Seita mengintip wajah si ayah dari balik novel tebal yang sedang di bacanya. Ia ragu, ini merusak harga dirinya. Anak itu sudah bersumpah untuk tidak meminta bantuan si ayah dalam hal apapun.

Tapi kalau untuk nilai? Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal kemudian menutup bukunya.

Lupakan dulu harga dirinya, nanti akan ia buat harga diri Ayahnya jatuh di depan mata Papanya yang sedang ada di Paris karena urusan pekerjaan. _Pembalasan setimpal_. Begitulah pikiran pemuda itu saat menaruh novelnya di atas meja dan mengambil gelas berisi jus apel. Demi tugas dan nilai, jangan sampai ia kalah melawan Takao Kaoru yang sejak taman kanak-kanak selalu jadi saingan abadi untuk merebut perhatian guru.

"Ayah." Panggilnya tenang dengan sorot tajam yang sejenis dengan Seijuuro. Ayahnya itu melirik dari sudut mata. Jarang sekali ia menemukan putranya itu memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Biasanya, saat bertatap muka begini, mereka berdua hanya diam dan menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Ekstrim memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak satupun dari ayah-anak itu yang mau memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Seijuuro diam, menunggu Seita mengutarakan sendiri maksud dan keinginannya. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik panggilan pemuda pirang itu.

Seijuuro diam, Seita pun diam.

_Ayah menyebalkan_. Rutuk bocah sepuluh tahun itu dalam hati. Tak sudi, hati masih tidak bisa terima. Tapi apa daya ketika titah gurunya untuk menulis karangan bertemakan 'Aku dan Orangtuaku' telah terucap? Tidak mungkin ia bertanya pada Bibi Momoi atau Paman Tetsuya-nya. Mau menodong gurunya dengan gunting juga tak mungkin. Sudah cukup tiga tahun lalu ia membuat Papa-nya marah besar karena mengancam gurunya dengan pisau lipat yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di leci meja kerja si Ayah.

"Ceritakan saat sebelum dan sesudah aku lahir." Dengan susah payah dan dahi mengkerut dalam, kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir tipis yang sebentuk dengan milik Papa-nya.

Seijuuro masih diam. Apa hari ini putranya itu sedang salah makan?

"Kau tak salah bicara?"

Seita mendengus mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Meneguk habis jus dalam gelas lalu membuka kasar novel yang sudah ditutupnya.

"My Son"

Seijuuro menatap putranya yang masih cemberut itu tenang. Seita baru saja menceritakan dari ujung ke ujung alasan yang melatar belakangi permintaannya yang tadi itu. Untuk tugas sekolah, begitulah yang bisa Seijuuro simpulkan dari segudang alasan yang Seita berikan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Seijuuro kemudian menyeruput teh hijau yang kini tersedia di depannya. Aroma khas teh itu membuat penat di kepalanya agak berkurang.

"Aku juga tidak mau bertanya padamu." Jawab Seita, jujur. Andaikan Papa-nya tersayang sedang tidak bekerja dan cuti di rumah, Seita pasti akan lebih memilih berlari ke pangkuan si Papa dan mengabaikan si Ayah.

"…." Strike! Seijuuro hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan gesture tidak nyaman Seita dari sudut matanya.

Pemuda manis yang kadang jadi objek fan-girl-an Satsuki itu mengerling sosok ayahnya tidak suka. "Papa sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Cuaca di daerah sana sedang buruk. Ini untuk tugas. Papa baru pulang dua minggu lagi." Jelasnya lagi untuk memperkuat perminataannya.

"…." Seijuuro diam.

"…." Seita diam.

Ayah-anak itu lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam keheningan tak berwujud yang membuat Seita kesal. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak menyukai sosok si Ayah yang lebih peduli pada pekerjaan dibanding berkumpul dengan keluarga. Jangan salahkan ia yang marah pada si Ayah yang suka menyabotase Papa-nya tersayang. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia memusuhi si Ayah. Itu semua salah ayahnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Dia sebagai anak bersih dan tidak bersalah.

Tetapi, biarlah kali ini ia membunuh rasa kesalnya dan mencoba berbaik-baik dengan Ayah yang jarang ditemuinya itu. Demi tugas, demi nilai, dan harga diri yang sudah terlanjur dijatuhkan " –baiklah. Tolong, ceritakan bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua sebelum dan sesudah aku lahir."

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cukup kagum dengan sikap putranya yang melunak itu. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah seringai khas yang membuat kekesalan Seita bertambah.

"Dengan syarat…" pemilik emperor's eyes itu menggantung kalimatnya, sedikit mempermainkan Seita yang selama ini selalu jaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku tahu, bermain shogi denganmu kan?" dengus pemuda itu kasar lengkap dengan raut cemberutnya. Pipinya yang cukup tembem menggembung dan membuat wajah kecil anak itu makin lucu.

Si Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian meneguk habis cairan hijau dalam gelasnya. Hari yang menyenangkan.

"Our"

"Saat Ryouta hamil. Itu di luar rencana. Kakekmu baru saja meninggal dan Ryouta baru saja di angkat sebagai pilot senior." Jelas Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan Seita.

Sekarang, mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke halaman belakang, ke paviliun bercat putih yang jadi tempat favorit Ryouta untuk duduk tenang minum teh saat sedang tidak bertugas. Di dalam paviliun itu, Seijuuro terfokus penuh pada bidak miliknya, begitupula Seita yang sedang merangkai berbagai strategi untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba ayahnya.

Ingat? Seijuuro punya emperor's eyes yang bisa tahu segalanya.

"Jadi aku tidak diharapkan?" Satu alisnya naik begitu mendengar penuturan si Ayah. Ia sendiri cukup kaget mendengar hal itu.

Pria itu masih fokus dengan bidak shogi yang sudah berpindah dari posisi awalnya. Seita mungkin tidak menuruni emperor's eyes miliknya. Tapi anak itu jelas mempunyai otaknya. Pernah mendengar anak sepuluh tahun main shogi dan bisa membuat pertahanan sesulit ini? Seita mungkin satu-satunya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Jawab Seijuuro acuh kemudian memindahkan satu bidaknya ke tempat lain.

Seita mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. Tarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Selamanya si Ayah adalah musuh bebuyutan yang akan selalu ia perangi!

"Ayah. Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau menyebalkan?" tanya bocah itu sarkastis.

"Belum."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Brave, Strong, Will"

Itu agak mengejutkan, Seita tak kuasa menutup mulutnya yang agak menganga setelah mendengar cerita Ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya itu cukup posesif, bahkan pada anak sendiri pun mereka harus perang deathglare dulu. Tetapi mengurung Papa-nya di kamar?

"Jadi, kau mengurung Papa di kamar karena bulan-bulan pertama kehemilan Papa tetap ingin bekerja?" simpul anak itu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Jawab Seijuuro sembari memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Manik heterokromianya menatap bosan bidak shogi milik putranya yang masih belum berubah posisi.

"… aku yakin Papa marah besar waktu itu." Seru anak itu setengah bergumam kemudian memindahkan salah satu bidaknya ke tempat lain. Hal yang membuat Seijuuro cukup tertarik, anak itu sepertinya bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Sedikit." Pria berparas tampan itu menjawab singkat. Mengambil langkah tepat untuk mengunci pergerakan bidak-bidak Seita di atas papan.

"Aku yakin papa minta cerai denganmu." Putranya itu berujar meledek. Sedikit emosi karena gerakannya terhenti. Ayahnya memang menyebalkan.

"…." Seijuuro menatap jengah putranya. Bola matanya ikut berputar imajinatif mendengar penuturan Seita yang seenaknya itu. Ia pun lebih memilih diam daripada menyahuti pernyataan Seita yang malah menggali ingatan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

Adegan tragis yang membuatnya harus merasakan kemarahan si Uke selama seminggu atau menandaskan ikatan pernikahan mereka yang baru satu tahun.

"Kuanggap itu iya." Tanggap Seita melihat ayahnya yang membisu. Sebuah seringai tipis yang mengatakan 'aku benar kan' tersemat di wajah manisnya. Sukses membuat mantan emperor Teiko itu mengeluarkan deathglare andalan yang malah disahuti tawa mengejek putranya.

"Seita." Panggil Seijuuro setelah tawa cekikikan putranya berhenti terdengar. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik coklat madu yang sewarna dengan milik Ryouta itu.

"Ya?" Seita pun langsung menanggapi panggilan sang ayah. Senyuman lebar tak luput dari raut senangnnya yang telah berhasil meledek ayahnya sendiri.

Demi Kami-sama dan semua koleksi guntingnya yang disimpan Ryouta di berangkas bawah tanah. Siapa mahluk laknat yang telah membuat putra manisnya itu berubah kurang ajar dan tidak sopan? Kalau saja ia tahu siapa pelakunya, Seijuuro berjanji dan bersumpah untuk melakukan eleminasi pada manusia itu. Mahluk berdosa kurang ajar tidak tahu diri yang sudah membuat Seita kecilnya jadi seperti ini.

"Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau kurang ajar?"

Seita memasang wajah polos yang dibuat-buat untuk menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu. "Tidak." Jawabnya kemudian menggelang pelan, ditatapnya lekat mata beda warna millik Seijuuro.

"Kau kurang ajar." Ujar Seijuuro datar kemudian menggerakan bidaknya yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ayah. Sangat kuhargai." Jawab anak itu dengan seringi mengejek.

"Sama-sama." Seijuuro tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban putranya. Siapapun itu yang sudah merusak kepolosan putranya itu, tunggu sampai neraka datang pada mereka.

"Be Loved, Be Affection"

"Apa waktu Papa hamil kau sering pulang larut seperti sekarang." Setelah hening cipta yang cukup lama, Seita kembali bertanya pada si Ayah yang sedang memperkuat pertahanan di areanya.

"Tidak." Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan itu tenang kemudian menyeruput secangkir cappuccino yang masih beruap.

Seita mengangguk mengerti. "Kenapa?" dan kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Ryouta pernah pingsan di kamar mandi dan masuk ICU tiga kali dalam kurun waktu satu bulan." Jawab pria itu lancar dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap kata. Masa-masa paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Melihat Ryouta-nya hanya terbaring di rumah sakit, minim bicara, tidak mau makan, dan terus mengeluh ingin pulang.

Anak itu diam, kemudian menggerakan bidaknya setelah berpikir berkali-kali. "Kau perhatian." Responnya pelan.

"Hn." Gumam Seijuuro mengiyakan. Matanya yang dwi warna memperhatikan bidak-bidak Seita di atas papan dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu baru saja membuka celah untuk diserang.

Seita mengambil segelas susu coklat yang tinggal setengah kemudian meminum isinya. Mengisi perutnya dan energy untuk berpikir dan menyusun strategi baru. "Tapi kenapa Ayah lebih sering acuh sekarang?" tanya anak itu lagi. Dua kolam madu dalam irisnya bergerak awas memperhatikan gerakan tangan si Ayah yang siap menggerakan bidak di atas papan.

"Kau mau aku mengikat Papa-mu di kamar dan memaksanya berhenti kerja?" jawab Seijuuro sekenannya. Seandainya ia mau menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya ia pada si pirang yang sedang berada berkilo-kilo meter di sebrang lautan, Seijuuro tak akan segan untuk melakukan semua itu.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil salah satu bidak miliknya kemudian meletakannya di kotak di atas papan. Memberikan serangan akurat yang membuat raut si putra 'jatuh'.

Kening mulus Seita mengerut, kesal campur emosi. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kesalahan langkah yang telah diambilnya. "Oh." Akhirnya pemuda itu merespon singkat. Matanya menyipit tajam pada si ayah yang sedang menyeruput nikmat cappuchino dalam cangkir. Gestur ayahnya yang sangat santai itu membuat Seita ingin melempar papan shogi ke muka si ayah.

Setelah beberapa saat menormalkan emosinya. Seita kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan permainan. Digerakannya satu bidak shogi di atas papan untuk menghentikan serangan si Ayah.

Senyum di bibir Seijuuro mengembang tipis begitu melihat langkah yang diambil putranya. Keturunannya itu memang bisa diharapkan, bahkan Midorima Shintarou yang dulu jadi lawan setianya dalam bermain shogi tidak bisa melayaninya bermain selama ini.

Selang beberapa waktu, Seita kembali menatap Ayahnya. Kali ini sebuah senyum tipis muncul, "Tapi itu ide bagus. Mungkin sesekali aku harus mendukungmu." Ujar anak itu santai.

"Mungkin." Senyum di wajah Seijuuro berganti denga seringai puas. Terkadang, sangat menyenangkan berbagi pikiran dengan bocah itu.

"Mine, Yours"

Waktu berganti, jarum jam berdetik dan matahari makin berdiri tangguh di atas ubun kepala. Seijuuro dan Seita masih seru beradu strategi di atas papan shogi di bawah lindungan atap paviliun. Permainan ketiga mereka setelah skor satu-satu diraih oleh Seita.

"Saat aku lahir apa yang Ayah rasakan?" sela Seita setelah memindahkan bidaknya di atas papan. Anak umur sepuluh tahun itu kembali melanjutkan tanya-jawab dengan si Ayah yang sempat tertunda beberapa waktu lalu.

"…." Kosong. Seijuuro masih serius dengan bidak shoginya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya.

"…." Seita pun masih sabar menunggu jawaban ayahnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, bagian hati yang terdalam sedang gondok dan berteriak-teriak tidak sabar.

Setelah waktu berlalu dan Seijuuro melakukan pergerakan pada bidak miliknya, pria itu menatap lekat mata si anak. "Lega. Kalian berdua selamat padahal Ryouta mengalami pendarahan." Jelasnya masih dengan raut datar.

Keningnya mengerut. Lagi-lagi Ayah-nya itu berusaha membuatnya mati kutu. Kemana bidak-bidaknya tersayang harus berpindah tempat? Ia merana dalam bisu. Merutuk kesal dalam hati dengan desisan kasar. Setelah beberapa kali memutar otak dan membuat keputusan dengan melakukan pertimbangan pada berbagai sisi. Seita mengambil salah satu bidaknya dan langsung melakukan serangan terbuka pada pertahanan si Ayah.

"Kau khawatir." Seita berujar tenang setelah meyakini ketepatan langkah yang sudah dipilihnya. Menyahuti penuturan Seijuuro tadi dengan nada setengah sinis bercampur kaget.

Satu alisnya terangkat kala sahutan si putra tunggal masuk ke gendang telinga. "Bisa kukatakan begitu." Ia pun menjawab tenang, tangannya bergerak cepat di atas papan. Seijuuro sudah mengambil langkah baru untuk membalas serangan Seita.

Stuck. "Tapi kau tidak kelihatan khawatir." Buta dengan langkah baru yang harus diambilnya, Seita memilih untuk mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan selama ia berpikir. Sekali lagi otaknya harus berpikir keras untuk menyusup dan menyerang si Ayah.

Pusing rasanya. Terlalu banyak strategi yang keluar masuk otak dan tekanan mental karena harus meladeni si Ayah yang selama satu tahun terakhir jadi musuh terbesarnya. Lagipula, tingkatnya dengan si Ayah jelas-jelas berbeda. Dia yang hanya anak kelas lima SD melawan ayahnya yang pemain shogi professional, berumur tiga puluh lima tahun dengan pengalaman segudang. Bisa menang sekali saja otaknya harus berpikir dengan sangat keras.

"Aku merasakan bukan memperlihatkan." Pria itu menegaskan maksudnya. Sebuah seringai tipis tak luput dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda, saat kerut di dahi Seita makin tampak. Tidak perlu diragukan, anak itu pasti sedang kebingungan.

Mentok. Ayah menyebalkan, sekali lagi ia merutuk dalam hati. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, tidak terima. Tapi apa daya? Otaknya tak mampu dipaksa bekerja lebih keras. Alat berpikirnya itu perlu diistirahatkan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayah, menurutmu, apa aku berharga?" mencoba berlari dari kepusingan tingkat tinggi yang mendera otaknya. Seita lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, pertanyaan tidak penting memang. Dia juga tidak berharap pertanyaan itu akan ditanggapi oleh si Ayah. Toh, kalau seandainya pak tua itu menjawab-

"Hn, berharga." –tidak berharga. Dia tidak akan peduli….

"…." Tapi… uh… diam adalah satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa ia rencanakan untuk jawaban itu. Kata yang keluar dari mulut si Ayah jelas mengejutkannya. Berharga. Dia berharga, kehadirannya di keluarga itu berharga. Bukan hanya seorang anak yang akan menjadi penerus perusahan yang nyaris menguasi perekonomian jepang.

"Saat kau bayi. Kau pernah sakit parah dan membuat kami ketakutan. Ryouta tidak mau makan berhari-hari dan aku beberapa kali hilang fokus saat rapat." Pria itu melanjutkan, ekspresinya tenang, rautnya bernostalgia. Kembali ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu saat pemuda di depannya itu masih bayi merah yang berdiripun tidak bisa.

"…." Fakta itu seakan menendang ulu hati dan membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Kupingnya tidak terbiasa dengan perkataan mendayu Seijuuro tentang masa lalu, saat ia masih bayi dan balita. Rasanya ganjil tapi –menyenangkan.

"Pernah sekali, waktu Ryouta pergi ke Hiroshima untuk menemui Bibi-mu. Dia meninggalkan aku berdua denganmu. Tanpa maid dan pengasuh bayi." Seijuuro mencoba mengingat, matanya terpejam. Mencari-cari sebuah slide dalam untaian memori yang telah terjalin selama lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun.

"Papa salah ambil langkah." Masih susah menerima kenyataan, Seita malah mencibir cerita ayahnya itu. Mengambil langkah asal di atas papan yang sudah tiga perempatnya dikuasai Seijuuro.

"Ya, tapi aku menikmatinya." Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Seijuuro. Masa lalu yang memalukan namun menyenangkan untuk diingat. Satu tangannya kemudian terangkat, mengelus sayang rambut pirang Seita yang makin ke kuningan jika disinari matahari.

"…. Terimakasih." Seita memalingkan mukanya. Rasanya benar-benar ganjil… tapi sangat menyenangkan.

"My Papa, My Wife"

"Ryouta?" ulang Seijuuro setelah menghabiskan isi gelas cappuchino-nya yang ke dua.

"Ya, menurut Ayah, Papa orang yang seperti apa?" Seita mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini gilirannya untuk mengambil langkah. Dan sekali lagi… stuck. Strateginya sudah terbaca oleh Seijuuro sepertinya….

Pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran besi kursi yang dicat putih. Puas adalah satu hal yang bisa ia rasakan. Bukan, bukan karena kemenangan yang sudah di depan mata. Kemenangan sudah mutlak jadi miliknya sejak dulu. Hal yang membuat Seijuuro merasa puas adalah Seita. Putranya itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara meningkatkan kemampuan.

"Berisik, tidak bisa diam." Jawabnya kemudian, Seijuuro mengambil satu bidaknya dan memindahkan ke tempat lain di atas papan. Seringai tipis masih terpasang angkuh di wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda." Seita mendengus tidak terima. Papa Ryouta adalah orang yang paling disayanginya dan mendengar si Ayah menjawab seenaknya seperti itu, ia tidak bisa terima

"Pernah kau melihat Papa-mu itu tidak bicara seharian?" pria itu berargumen. Menatap jengah Seita yang memang sangat memuja papanya. Malah dalam beberapa tingkat, kadang Seijuuro berpikir kalau putranya itu jatuh cinta pada Ryouta.

"…." Pemuda itu diam, mengiyakan pernyataan sang Ayah yang kini menyeringai tipis. Aku selalu benar, seringai itu seakan berkata.

Setelah jeda singkat, Seijuuro menyangga dagunya. Matanya menatap lembut ke arah taman bunga yang tumbuh subur di sekitar paviliun."Tapi Ryouta orang yang peduli dan bersahabat. Kadang idiot." Ujarnya. Menerawang jauh ke bunga warna-warni(dominasi warna merah sangat kuat) yang tumbuh di taman. "Di mataku, dia sempurna."

Bingung, sakit perut, ingin tertawa. Itu adalah tiga hal yang ingin sekali Seita lakukan saat mendengar, er- pujian si ayah pada papanya tersayang? "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau menggombal, Ayah." Anak itu menyahut dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. Tiba-tiba saja lupa kalau pria di depannya itu adalah musuh yang selama ini ia perangi.

"Rahasiakan itu darinya." Ucap pria tampan itu jengah. Putranya itu memang sesuatu.

Seita masih tetap nyengir. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap mata heterokromik ayahnya dengan tatapan licik. "Tambah uang jajanku bulan ini." Syaratnya asal. Sebenarnya, uang bulanannya sekarang pun masih banyak. Apalagi waktu papanya pulang beberapa hari lalu ia dapat tambahan uang jajan lagi. Tapi… yah… apa sih yang gratis di dunia ini?

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam bermain shogi." Tidak mau kalah dengan putranya, Seijuuro ikut memberi persyaratan.

Seita langsung cemberut. "Tidak deal. Itu curang." Tolaknya langsung, main shogi yang begini saja ia harus berkali-kali putar otak. Lagipula, Seita tahu tabiat si ayah kalau sudah serius main shogi. Jangankan kasihan pada lawannya, Seita pernah melihat salah satu match shogi si ayah waktu umurnya masih enam tahun. Dan kau tahu? Ayahnya itu mengalahkan sang lawan hanya dalam waktu lima menit empat puluh tiga detik.

"Kalahkan aku dalam bermain poker." Seijuuro pun mengganti syaratnya. Mengikuti si putra yang kini sedang terfokus pada bidak shoginya.

"Itu judi." Tanpa pikir dua kali Seita langsung menolak ajakan Seijuuro. Judi itu dosa, dosa itu perbuatan buruk, papa tersayangnya tidak akan suka kalau ia berbuat buruk.

(er, seita? Bukannya menghina ayah sendiri itu juga dosa ya?)(Papa kan tidak tahu)

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Seita sama sekali tidak mau diajak kompromi sepertinya. Jadi kalau begitu, tinggal jurus terakhir. "Aku sita Ryouta selama satu minggu di kamar." Ujarnya.

Ekspresi Seita langsung suram, anak itu menatapa galak sang ayah _tercinta_ kemudian menjwab; "Oke, aku menurut."

"Family is Family"

"_Oute_," dia kalah, "kau kalah." Seita mendengus kesal menanggapi pernyataan si ayah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menang satu kali tadi." Anak itu bersikeras. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan si ayah.

Seijuuro, masih dengan seringainya, hanya menanggapi sahutan kesal putranya dengan gesture santai. "Kita bermain tiga kali." Ujarnya sembari membereskan bidak-bidak shogi yang masih tersisa di papan.

"…." Masih geram karena kekalahannya, anak itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Matanya yang coklat keemasan menatap galak Seijuuro. Tidak terima, begitulah pesan tersirat dalam tatapan Seita.

"Akui kekalahanmu." Suruh Seijuuro pada putranya.

Seita memeletkan lidahnya, "Tak sudi." Ucapnya kesal kemudian memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"…. –dasar." Gumaman pelan itu kelur pelan dari mulut Seijuuro. _Seita, seita, _batinnya ikut berujar gemas. Lucu, putranya itu memang lucu dan menggemaskan kalau sedang marah. Sayang, pemandangan seperti ini langka dilihat mata.

"Aku tidak terima. Ulang." Masih tidak terima, si pirang cilik itu memaksa mengulang match shogi dengan Seijuuro. Harga diri dan ketidak terimaan akan kekalahan membuat pusing yang menderanya langsung menguap hilang.

Seijuuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekeras kepalaan Seita. "Sudahlah, ini sudah jam makan siang." Suruhnya ringan, mengangkat tubuh dari bangku kemudian mengacak sayang rambut pirang Seita.

Jalan pikiran kadang tidak sejalan dengan isi perutnya. Salahnya juga belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi. Jadilah, daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan bilang tidak tapi kemudian perutnya bunyi. Seita lebih memilih mengiyakan ajakan si ayah. "Baiklah."

Dan kemudian, pasangan ayah-anak itu keluar dari paviliun dan masuk ke rumah mereka yang nyaman dan sederhana(kalau kata Seijuuro).

"We are one, We are family"

Mereka berdua baru selesai menghabiskan dessert yang tersaji saat Seijuuro memulai pembicaraan."Mungkin, kita perlu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama." Ujarnya kemudian meminum air putih dalam gelas kaca.

Seita masih berkutat dengan cupcake-nya. Anak itu masih dengan nikmat menghabiskan kue dengn hiasan krim keju yang disajikan untuknya.

Setelah kunyahan dalam mulutnya tertelan, Seita mentap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terbaca. "Mungkin kau harus membiarkan papa bersamaku lebih lama." Anak itu menjawab sekenannya. Memberi penawaran pada sang ayah yang hanya bisa diam tak bersua di depannya. Dengan gesture khas anak kecil, ia memasukan cupcake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ryouta hanya milikku." Klaim Seijuuro dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya.

Seita cemberut, kenapa tiap kali memperebutkan si papa tercinta, ayahnya itu selalu menjawab seperti itu. "Tak adil." Ia pun menyungut kesal. Tidak terima.

Tak mau membuat hari tenang langka mereka menjadi perang perebutan Ryouta yang entah ke berapa, Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan protesan Seita.

Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bisa duduk berdua, berhadapan dengan putranya tanpa pisau atau gunting menodong muka. Seijuuro tahu kalau kebiasaan Seita menodong orang yang tidak disukainya dengan pisau itu berawal karena dirinya sendiri yang pernah mencotohkan. Waktu itu ia dan Ryouta membawa Seita ikut reuni klub basket Teiko. Seperti biasa, macan bertemu panther dicampur Ryouta yang suka heboh sendiri membuat acara reuni yang seharusnya damai jadi ajang adu mulut yang berisiknya minta ampun. Dan… kebiasaan lama muncul, ia langsung melempar gunting tersayangnya ke arah si panther hitam alias Aomine Daiki yang jadi biang kerok masalah.

"Dua minggu lagi saat Papa-mu pulang. Bagaimana dengan liburan ke pantai? Ke Okinawa." Pria itu berujar santai. Matanya yang dwi warna menatap hangat si putra yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Ke kebun binatang." Raut Seita yang tadinya santai langsung berubah horror. Bukan karena ia tidak suka kalau diajak jalan-jalan oleh Seijuuro. Sejatinya, ia malah senang kalau bisa pergi jalan-jalan sekeluarga seperti dulu… sebelum ayahnya itu lebih sibuk dengan kantor dan pertandingan shogi.

"… Pantai." Seijuuro bersikeras.

Seita cemberut –lagi, anak umur sepuluh tahun itu langsung mengambil pisau roti terdekat dan menodong benda berujung tajam itu ke depan. "Kau hanya mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Papa. Mesum." Pekiknya cempreng dengan raut kesal yang ketara.

Seijuuro diam. Apa tadi yang Seita katakan? Mesum? Dia? Akashi Seijuuro mesum? Demi Tuhan, atas dasar apa anaknya itu bisa menghakiminya seperti itu. Sang istri tercinta saja tidak pernah mengatainya mesum. Lagipula, kalau ia mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Ryouta kenapa juga harus susah-susah pergi ke pantai? Tanpa diminta pun Ryouta-nya itu tidak akan segan untuk memberikan pemandangan setengah telanjang di depan matanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" pria itu bertanya cepat. otak putranya telah terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata kotor dan ajaran tidak benar. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Mendapati nada memerintah dalam ucapan ayahnya, Seita menurunkan senjata di tangan. Dikembalikannya pisau itu di sisi piring yang sudah kosong. "Kira bilang begitu. Kalau pergi ke pantai, paman Daiki hanya mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang paman Taiga." Jawabnya polos, rautnya mengingat. Membayangkan sosok teman tan-nya coretbabucoret yang nyentrik dan semaunya sendiri itu. Baka Kira yang suka sekali mengatakan 'Akashi itu calon uke-ku' dengan percaya dirinya. Tentu saja sebuah pisau tajam yang kadang diselundupkannya dari kantin sekolah langsung nemplok di wajah Kira.

"…." Seijuuro diam, seharusnya ia tahu… dan ia memang tahu. Pergaulan anaknya itu harus diperbaiki. _Jauhkan Seita dari keluarga Aomine._ Koar batinnya penuh determinasi.

Merasa ayahnya masih belum percaya, Seita memberi alasan lain. "Yami juga bilang begitu. Paman Shigehiro lebih suka melihat wajah paman Tetsuya daripada main di pantai." Ogiwara Yami, si albino penurut itu menceritakan fakta tadi setelah liburan musim panas ke pantai beberapa waktu lalu. Seita percaya penuh pada anak itu dibanding dengan teman-temannya uhukbabu-babunyauhuk yang lain. Pasangan yin-yang dengan Aomine Kira itu selalu mengatakan kalau 'aku adalah uke-nya Akashi-kun', berkebalikan dengan si tan yang suka cari masalah, Yami lebih suka cari aman.

_Bunuh Shigehiro dan Daiki. Perbaikki otak Seita dari ucapan-ucapan dewasa teman-temannya. _Batinnya makin geram. Sungguh, apa yang telah diajarkan mantan-mantan budaknya itu pada anak mereka sampai-sampai mencemari otak putranya?

"Shou dan Kaoru juga bilang begitu. Paman Kazanuri dan paman Nijimu-"

"Cukup, Kita pergi ke kebun binatang dan piknik di kaki gunung akhir pekan nanti." Potong Seijuuro kesal, ia pun mengalah. Biarkan saja putranya menang kali ini, demi kewarasan otak Seita dan title mesum yang mungkin akan dipakaikan si anak padanya.

"…. Deal." Seita diam sebentar, anak itu kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Ah… sebuah hari yang bahagia.

"Seijuuro, Ryouta, and Seita"

-The End-


End file.
